Cartas para Aioros
by fernanjet
Summary: Cartas para Aioros, nos traslada a los hechos anteriores a la muerte del Shion el patriarca del Santuario y nos pone en la piel de Helena, una joven de un pueblo en las afueras de Atenas con una vida normal, hasta que se encuentra de forma fortuita con Aioros el futuro Santo de Sagitario, lo que da un giro de 180º a su vida.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I – Prólogo**

Era una noche de tormenta en el pueblo de Oia en las afueras de Atenas, recuerdo estar observando por horas la lluvia caer en la cima de la montaña, pero de pronto los rayos normalmente azules se volvieron dorados, casi amarillos, en ese momento pasaron mil cosas por mi mente pero jamás imaginé que ese día conocería a la persona más importante de mi vida, Aioros.

No pude contener la curiosidad de saber que sucedía en la cima de la montaña, sabía lo peligroso que podía ser al ver caer los rayos, pero era como si con cada impacto con la tierra me estuviese llamando más y más fuerte.

Caminé durante aproximadamente 25 minutos, llegar a la cima de la montaña no resultaba nada sencillo a pesar que Oia es una pequeña isla; tuve que atravesar las colinas que a medida que seguía lloviendo se inundaban de barro, luego la parte más difícil no consistía en caminar, sino en escalar un pico de unos 15 metros de alto, en situaciones normales los habitantes de Oia estamos acostumbrados a escalar pero con un clima tan fuerte se complicó muchísimo la situación.

Estaba a punto de llegar a la cima y para mi sorpresa mientras mas me acercaba, podía notar que el rayo que venía del cielo impactaba con un rayo que salía de la tierra. En ese momento para mi era imposible saber que se trataba de un " _Athomic Thunder"_ de Aioros.

Casi en la cima entre los nervios, el miedo y la curiosidad, sentí un fuerte relámpago que me hizo perder el equilibrio y con las rocas tan húmedas caí al precipicio. Grité una sola vez, cerré los ojos aceptando mi destino, mi inevitable muerte producto de una innecesaria aventura. Si me encontré con mi destino aunque no de la forma que yo esperaba, no llegue a sentir el golpe letal y cuando abrí los ojos solo podía ver una imagen borrosa por las gotas de lluvia que caían en mis ojos, quizás entre lluvia y llanto pude ver a un chico de pelo castaño tenía unos protectores en los antebrazos y en el pecho de color marrón, me miraba y por el movimiento de sus labios estoy segura que me decía algo, algo que ya no puedo recordar y mis ojos se cerraron.

Cuando volví a abrir los ojos la noche y la lluvia ya se habían ido, pero yo seguía en la cima de la montaña sobre una pequeña cama hecha de algunas hojas que habían quedado sueltas en el lugar, frente a mi solo puedo ver los restos de lo que seguramente fue una fogata para calentar mi cuerpo durante la noche, entre el shock y la claridad de la mañana me preguntaba constantemente si lo de anoche fue solo un sueño ¿Realmente estaba en la cima de la montaña? Entendía que a esa hora mi destino sería ser encontrada al pie de la montaña sin vida por algunos lugareños, por supuesto no habrían sabido a donde llevarme, nunca conocí a mi Madre pues murió cuando dio a luz y mi Padre había muerto cuando solo tenía 5 años de edad de alguna enfermedad que por fuerte o débil que fuera, los habitantes de Oia no tienen a dónde acudir.

A pesar de la extinta fogata frente a la que desperté, me sorprendió muchísimo cuando por mi espalda sentí que posaba su mano en mi hombro y con una voz amigable me preguntaban cómo había dormido. Salté de inmediato ante la sorpresa y estaba aquel chico, el que anoche me salvo de la muerte, el que se encontraba en el pico de la montaña que yo tanto deseaba explorar, me miro fijamente y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa para luego decirme.-

\- No te haré daño, si quisiera que te sucediera algo te hubiese dejado caer anoche, ¿Sabes? Cuando estabas de aventurera.

En este punto no sabía que esperar, él tomó asiento en la grama frente a mí y desde la distancia me miraba como examinando, pero simplemente a los ojos. A lo que yo le dije.-

\- ¿Qué tanto me estas mirando?

Con su mirada aún clavada en mis ojos me contesto.

\- Estoy apreciando tus ojos, te he mirado toda la noche y lo único que no había podido volver a ver eran tus ojos.

\- ¿Mis ojos? Y, ¿Acaso ya los habías visto? -le dije-

\- En el precipicio, cuando te sujeté los abriste por unos segundos, y fue suficiente para querer volver a verlos.

En ese momento por más que lo pensé una y otra vez en mi mente no supe que decirle, y de mi boca solo salió:

\- Helena, mi nombre es Helena.

Me miró, y ahora con el gesto aún mas sonriente se puso de pie y me dijo:

\- Con que Helena… No estaba entre mis apuestas anoche mientras dormías, pero sin duda es un bonito nombre, yo soy Aioros el chico que te salvó.

Con esas palabras solo pude devolverle la sonrisa, con confusos sentimientos entre la emoción y la vergüenza. En ese momento jamás habría imaginado todo lo que sucedería en nuestras vidas, con solo conocer su nombre… Aioros.


	2. Cartas para Aioros - Capitulo II

**Capítulo II – Conocerte**

Desde el día de mi encuentro con Aioros habían pasado ya unas tres semanas, no volví a verlo en ese tiempo, pero en las noches siempre me quedaba en la ventana observando el pico de la montaña, sobre todo en las noches lluviosas, tenía la esperanza de volver a ver esos rayos dorados que me hicieran surgir ese impulso de aventura, que me llevaran nuevamente a vivir algo así.

Un día cuando ya se hacía un poco más lejano el recuerdo, volvía de la plaza del pueblo donde trabajaba durante el día vendiendo frutas y reparando piezas de ropa de los habitantes, la plaza era muy colorida como toda la isla en general, la economía era bastante precaria pero la belleza natural de toda Oia era imposible de quebrar aunque sus habitante vivieran en la miseria y en el olvido; al llegar a casa me encontré con una carta colgada en la manilla de la puerta, en la parte del frente del sobre tenía escrito " _Para Helena, de_ ΑΙΟΡΟΣ" sentí que se me detuvo el corazón ¿Cómo había llegado esa carta allí? Tuvo que haberla dejado el mismo, pues en Oia no hay un servicio de correo ni nada parecido, ¿Cómo sabía Aioros el lugar donde yo vivía?

No le di importancia a ninguna de esa interrogante, entre en la pequeña casa encendí todas las velas, puse mis zapatillas en la entrada y de un salto quedé en ese viejo pero cómodo sofá, y ante la tenue luz de las llamas estaba decidida a abrir la misiva, las manos me temblaban de la emoción y la curiosidad, por un momento casi pude sentirme como si subiera la montaña y dentro del sobre estuvieran esos rayos dorados. La carta decía textualmente:

"Helena, ya han pasado más de tres semanas de nuestro fugaz encuentro, aquella mañana después de decirte mi nombre necesariamente seguí mi camino, no puedo explicarte cómo pero sentí que mi hermano - que en algún momento conocerás – estaba en peligro, seguramente tienes dudas sobre todo lo que has visto, pero créeme cuando te digo que tú también me generas muchas; mañana en la noche habrá luna llena y se podrán ver las estrellas en la montaña donde te conocí, si tú deseas saber más de mi como yo deseo saber de ti, te espero en la cima. ΑΙΟΡΟΣ"

No sabía que pensar, la carta había sido cuanto menos intrigante, ¿Qué clase de persona era Aioros? Sus palabras sin duda me cautivaron y aún con dudas sabía que por ningún motivo dejaría de ir a la montaña.

Al día siguiente desperté con la carta aún en mis manos, me quedé dormida en una de las cien veces que debo haberla leído, hice mis deberes en la casa con apuro y salí de nuevo a trabajar, fue un día bastante bueno, vendí casi todo lo que me lleve y tuve más trabajo de lo normal en reparar la ropa de los habitantes, a medida que caía la tarde tomé mis cosas y cuando iba de regreso en un pequeño puesto una señora vendía cintas para el cabello, decidida a arreglarme un poco para la ocasión y viendo que mis ventas eran realmente buenas compré una, la más hermosa cinta roja para el cabello que hubiese visto, resaltaba con solo mirarla.

Al llegar a casa me apresuré, en mi mente quería saber si acaso él estaba tan nervioso como yo, me puse el vestido azul el más bonito que tenía y mi nueva gran adquisición, tomé la cinta y la hice un hermoso lazo que sujetaba con delicadeza, juraría que pasé más de veinte minutos tratando de hacer el lazo perfecto, cuando ya me sentía lista tome un gran soplo de aire y salí de casa.

La noche estaba tan clara como el día, podía ver la luna perfectamente y las estrellas hacían una curiosa forma sobre el cielo de Oia, caminé rápidamente a la montaña y quede paralizada cuando lo vi, allí estaba Aioros de espalda en la parte más baja de la montaña, mirando hacia arriba.

No sé porqué pero me quedé congelada, de pronto el se giro hacía mi, sonrió un poco y me dijo.-

Vaya si viniste, te he esperado durante un buen rato, visto lo de la otra noche pensé que querrías ayuda para subir. – Me dijo con una gracia particular –

Ya había visto que te gustaba sonreír pero no sabía que eras bueno con los chistes.

Al escuchar mi respuesta soltó una carcajada, en ese momento no sabía lo mucho que me encantaría verlo así.

Subamos, hay algo que quiero mostrarte. – Me dijo mientras hacía un gesto para tomar mi mano –

Tomé su mano con fuerza y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estábamos en la cima, Aioros sin soltar mi mano levantó su rostro y se quedó mirando al cielo, sus ojos brillaban, yo estaba impactada con esa escena, era como si el brillara a la misma intensidad de esas estrellas que tanto admiraba.

Sólo desde Oia puede verse tan clara, con su forma exacta.

¿Las estrellas? –Le pregunte-

Sí, pero no cualquier estrella, desde aquí es el único sitio en toda Grecia donde se puede ver con tanta intensidad la constelación de Sagitario. –Me dijo él, con un fascinación increíble-

¿Has escuchado del Santuario de Atena?

Me lo preguntó con un gesto más serio, queriendo darme a entender que deseaba que lo escuchara con cuidado.

He escuchado que es una especie de monumento.

Me interrumpió de inmediato y me preguntó tratando de matizar sus palabras.

Me refiero a si has escuchado de los caballeros que protegen a la diosa Athena, lo Santos.

Esas leyendas abundaban en Oia, en la plaza del pueblo siempre contaban historias que los Santos de athena protegían a su diosa y a la tierra, recuerdo haber visto una placa llena de polvo en las afueras del pueblo que decía "A nuestro salvador, Σίσυφος de Sagitario Santo valeroso de Athena".

He escuchado las leyendas. –Le contesté un poco escéptica-

¿Leyendas? –Lo vi un poco decepcionado- ¿Qué pensarías si te digo que son más que leyendas?

Puso sus ojos en mí, ante toda esa situación ni había notado que nuestras manos seguían juntas.

Yo estoy entrenando para ser un Santo de Athena, yo puedo sentir el cosmos, y en ningún lugar puedo sentirlo tan fuerte como aquí en Oia, frente a la constelación de Sagitario, sé que es una loc..

Te creo –Lo interrumpí con firmeza- Creo en lo que dices, no sé cómo ni porque, pero sé que dices la verdad Aioros.

Me miró sorprendido por unos segundos y luego sonrió de la manera más noble que puede hacerlo un hombre, se sentó de pronto en la grama y con sus manos tocó la cinta de mi cabello.

Te ves hermosa con esta cinta, es como si pudiera sentir tu corazón en ella.

Gracias… -Le dije extremadamente avergonzada, esas palabras salían de su boca con tanta naturalidad-

Quiero saber todo de ti, estas semanas he estado intrigado porque una chica como tú sube a estas montañas, no he podido dejar de pensar en eso.

No hay una razón –le dije sonriendo- sentí como si los rayos que caían me estaban llamando.

Quizás yo te estaba llamando –Dijo él mientras con su mano jugaba con la cinta de mi cabello-

Hablamos durante horas, el tiempo paso volando esa noche, y aunque todavía quedaba mucho por descubrir, sentí que nuestras almas se conectaron solo con mirarnos y saber que lo que decíamos era cierto.

Pasamos tanto tiempo en la montaña que alcanzamos a ver el amanecer, Aioros me acompañó hasta mi casa, ese día definitivamente no trabajaría.

Debo volver al santuario, pero quiero volver a verte. Ven a Atenas y en los alrededores del santuario yo te encontraré. –Me dijo él con su sonrisa calmada-

No puedo ir ahora, podría en un par de meses.

Es una promesa entonces, en par de meses te encontraré.

Aioros se marchó como si tuviera alas, en un momento ya no lo pude percibir mas, entré a mi casa y fui directo a dormir, pensando en viajar pronto a Atenas y cumplir esa promesa.

Así pasaron los dos meses en los que traté por todos los medios de dejar todos mis asuntos listos, el viaje a Atenas me ponía muy nerviosa, jamás había salido de Oia, el pueblo era todo lo que conocía. Me asustaba mucho viajar sola por lo que fui a buscar a mi amiga de la infancia Kynthia, ella era de una familia que vivía bastante bien en el pueblo y si había tenido la oportunidad de conocer la capital, cuando le conté la historia –omitiendo lo de ser un Santo de Athena- no dudó ni un segundo en acompañarme.

Era mi último día de trabajo, todo era tranquilidad en la plaza del pueblo, a lo lejos pude ver a un hombre, vestía una ropa que no era propia de la isla y su cabello era de un color azul muy profundo, casi indigo, lo vi detalladamente mientras caminaba hasta las manzanas que tenía puestas cuidadosamente, tomó una y luego de observarla se volvió hacia mí.

Señorita, llevaré esta manzana. –Dijo con una elegancia propia de un caballero-

Se la colocaré en una bolsa, permítame.

No es necesario, la comeré en el camino.

El hombre pago la manzana y empezó a comerla mientras se alejaba, de pronto su cabello se torno más claro, se dio la vuelta y con una sonrisa en el rostro me dijo:

Que interesante conocer la debilidad de Sagitario.

No supe que decir, en ese momento no habría imaginado lo que significaban en realidad esas palabras, me quedé petrificada por unos segundos y el hombre desapareció sin decir más.

Me fui a casa, y preparé todo para viajar en la mañana a Atenas, mi amiga Kynthia se quedó en mi casa esa noche, en mi equipaje casi cerrado coloqué la cinta roja que tanto le había gustado.

No la guardes, llévala puesta y seguro le encantará. – Me dijo Kynthia-

Esa noche casi no pude dormir, al amanecer salimos y yo solo deseaba llegar lo más pronto posible, para verlo.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III – Aioros, el caballero dorado de Sagitario, ascenso al Santuario**

Era de noche, el viaje a Atenas era un poco largo saliendo desde la pequeña barca de pasajeros de Oia, a pesar de la cercanía tomaba casi la noche entera realizar el viaje. El cielo estaba perfectamente despejado y mientras Kynthia se preocupaba por tener un lugar cómodo para descansar, yo observé con mucha atención la constelación de Sagitario, podía verla brillar más que nunca, sabía que Aioros tenía una especie de relación con esas estrellas y poder verlas así me hacía sentir más cerca.

Casi al amanecer nos aproximamos a Atenas, yo por supuesto no dormí ni un minuto, Kynthia sin embargo estaba tan dormida que no tenía ni idea que ya íbamos a llegar. Por fin estaba en la ciudad donde nos encontraríamos, Kynthia se bajo con mucha pereza, nos quedaríamos en casa de sus primas pero realmente ni ella misma sabía con exactitud donde era.

Caminamos un poco por los alrededores para ir reconociendo poco a poco una ciudad que para los habitantes de Oía era un mundo totalmente nuevo y gigante, tenía un inocente sentimiento que en cada esquina encontraría el rostro sonriendo de Aioros y me vería tal y como había prometido.

Entre una cosa y otra terminamos gastando todo el día en buscar la casa donde nos quedaríamos, Kynthia estaba realmente muy cansada pese a que el viaje había sido para ella básicamente dormir.

Era una casa muy pintoresca, las primas de Kynthia eran muy poco habladoras y nuestra visita se les hacía más un compromiso familiar que un verdadero agrado, igualmente agradezco todo el tiempo que me dejaron pasar allí.

Tarde en la noche dejé a Kynthia en casa y salí al norte de la ciudad, estaba buscando el punto más alto donde pudiera ver las estrellas, si podía ver la constelación de Sagitario entonces seguro podría estar más cerca de Aioros.

Llegué a un sitio con una especie de ruinas que por sus características parecían existir desde los tiempos mitológicos de los que tanto se habla en Grecia, allí entre tantas cosas y buscando la luz de las estrellas distinguí un brillo dorado intenso, recordé en ese momento los rayos que se veían cuando Aioros estaba en la cima de la montaña en Oía y de inmediato corrí hacía ese brillo.

Al llegar allí sentí que mi cuerpo estaba totalmente paralizado, ví al hombre que me compró la manzana en la plaza de Oía, vestía una armadura dorada de la cabeza a los pies, su presencia era aún más imponente que la primera vez.

\- Este no es un lugar para gente como tú. – Me dijo aquel hombre mientras yo solo estaba allí mirándolo – Quisiera decirte que todo irá bien, y aunque ahora puedo garantizarlo, en el futuro puedo ver muerte.

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿Quién eres y que quieres de mi?

\- ¿De ti? No hay nada que pueda querer… quisiera que entendieras que es una advertencia, una advertencia de algo que no podré controlar.

El hombre desapareció ante mis ojos, como si de la velocidad de la luz se tratara, esa noche su cabello estaba especialmente azul y su rostro me dio la sensación de melancolía más grande que vi tener a un ser humano. Era como si él supiera algo que los demás no, y no podía evitarlo por más que quisiera.

En mi espalda, como un rayo podía sentir otra vez un brillo dorado tan intenso como el anterior, aunque este mucho más cálido, me di la vuelta bruscamente y allí estaba él, allí estaba Aioros envestido en una armadura dorada de pies a cabeza con unas alas y un arco dorados que lo hacían ver simplemente majestuoso.

\- Te dije que te encontraría, pero al parecer tú lo hiciste primero.

Al escuchar esas palabras no sabía si había hecho lo correcto al subir a aquel lugar, sin embargo segundos después Aioros comenzó a reír, tanto que incluso parecía disfrutar el hecho de ver lo asustada que estaba.

Me sentía muy avergonzada y me di la vuelta para empezar a bajar de aquellas ruinas, ya no sentía deseos de estar allí y no podía entender todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Sin embargo Aioros me tomó por los hombros y colocando su pecho cerca de mi espalda me dijo:

\- ¿A dónde vas? Te he esperado durante días.

Podía sentir que mientras más cerca estábamos su calidez corporal se sentía más intensa, incluso con esa gran armadura.

\- Aioros, ¿Qué son esas armaduras? ¿Qué es este lugar?

\- ¿Esas armaduras? ¿Acaso has visto otra que no sea la mia? – Me pregunto Aioros con un aire de seriedad.

\- Si, -Le dije- He visto a otro sujeto con una armadura dorada como la tuya, y estoy segura que vi a esa persona en Oía. Aunque por momentos me confunde pues su cabello a veces es plateado y otras veces es azul, no puedo entenderlo.

Aioros por un momento se vio intrigado por mi historia, pero finalmente creo que no pudo relacionarlo con nadie que conociera y eso lo hizo cambiar el tema.

\- Salgamos de aquí, deja que me quite la armadura y te llevaré a un pueblo cercano para que conozcas a mi pequeño hermano y aprendiz Aioria.

\- De acuerdo, - le dije tímidamente-

La armadura resplandeciente como si tuviera vida propia de separó de su cuerpo y entro en una especie de caja igualmente dorada. Bajo toda esa majestuosa armadura ahí estaba Aioros con un aire más sereno de lo normal, tomó mi mano y con un gesto me indicó que lo siguiera.

Pasado un rato llegamos a la pequeña aldea donde debía estar su hermano Aioria, allí lo encontramos en una plaza jugando con otros niños, tenía una mirada que reflejaba una nobleza inmensa, era muy parecido a su hermano mayor.

Aioros me llevó hasta una verde colina en la montaña y allí fue donde realmente nos conocimos, el tiempo paso volando y nos abrimos el uno al otro, conocimos nuestros secretos, nuestros miedos, nuestra felicidad, absolutamente todo.

Pasaron más de tres meses que había dejado Oía, en este punto no sabía si volvería pues mi relación con Aioros se hacía cada vez más fuerte, nos veíamos a diario y sabíamos todo el uno del otro, pasamos grandes momentos juntos y una noche nos encontramos en la plaza en las afueras de la ciudad.

\- Tengo algo que contarte Helena. – Me dijo Aioros visiblemente emocionado así como también serio-

\- Puedes contarme lo que sea, tu sabes que siempre estaré para ti.

\- Hoy el Patriarca del Santuario pudo ver en las estrellas que se acerca la venida de la diosa Athena y por lo tanto se está cumpliendo el tiempo para el inicio de una nueva guerra santa.

\- Eso es bueno ¿No? Es para lo que has dedicado tu vida. – le interrumpí-

\- Si, si es solo que el Patriarca ha decidido nombrar a su sucesor y de todos los caballeros dorados se redujo la selección al caballero de Gemini Saga y a mi.

\- Vaya Aioros, significa que él cree en ti, seguro ha visto la devoción en tu corazón.

\- De hecho Saga es el más indicado para el puesto, tiene una bondad que no conoce límites, para otros caballeros es considerado incluso como un dios.

\- De igual forma yo te apoyaré pase lo que pase. ¿Cuándo tomará la decisión?

\- Mañana por la mañana luego de haber consultado las estrellas toda la noche.

Me quedé observando a Aioros por unos segundos y aún no sé exactamente el porqué, decidí quitarme la cinta roja del cabello, esa que tanto le gustaba y mi cabello cayó completo sobre mi espalda. Aioros me miraba desconcertado, me acerque a él lentamente y le coloqué la cinta en su frente y nuestros rostros quedaron tan cerca que fue inevitable no besarnos como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho.

\- Así siempre estaré contigo, incluso cuando estés en el Santuario.

Aioros sonrió y me abrazó durante un largo rato, nos quedamos viendo las estrellas y entre tantas cosas se fue terminando otro día.

\- ¡El maestro me ha elegido!

Escuche esas palabras en mi ventana a la mañana siguiente y luego de reponerme del tremendo susto que tuve le abrí la ventana a Aioros que estaba visiblemente emocionado.

\- ¡Eso es fantástico! Yo sabía que sería para ti. – Le dije mientras me trataba de despertar totalmente.

\- No puedo hablar mucho ahora, tengo que regresar al Santuario, el Patriarca quiere que yo sea su sucesor y Athena está por descender a la tierra, tenemos que hacer todos los preparativos.

Se acercó a mí como un rayo, me besó fuertemente y cuando me di cuenta ya se había marchado. Aioros iba a ser Patriarca del Santuario, sin duda esa fue la noticia que cambió radicalmente nuestro destino.


End file.
